The invention relates to tubing for use as part of an assembly for supporting an object and, more particularly, to tubing incorporating an internal channel to accommodate attachments and/or peripheral devices as well as for adding to the structural integrity of the tubing.
Tubing in various cross-sections has a multitude of uses as a structural component forming part of an assembly for supporting an object. Depending on the object to be supported and the construction of the assembly, the structural integrity of the tubing may be significant. Conventional tubing typically lacks any structural configurations for accommodating attachments.